The Apocalypses
by NightHawk9001
Summary: Three stories that can lead to the destruction in all of Ooo.
1. Alien Apocalypse

Complete and utter darkness. That is all that anyone could see on this fine night.

Anything that was in front of you could barely be seen. Especially not in this area of Ooo. Nearly all that lived here was small shrubs and dirt. No animals of any sort.

Few people actually dared crossing this place, but usually weren't seen again. It wasn't that they died or anything. They had been in this place, got out and went to a new place, and usually stayed in that place until they grew old and died.

However, if you were in here on this night, you might have noticed the great figure that was passing by. The only thing is, this figure actually wasn't great.

It was a great size, in which I mean it was quite tall though a lot wide. But the person is what you might say a complete loser in life.

This thing was named Jordan.

He had once been of a family, a wealthy one, in fact, but because of his blandness and stupidity, was decided to become disowned. Since then, he wandered around, looking for some food to eat. Before, he barely ate at all, just read books (he never actually read, he just looked at the picture and thought of stuff with them), but now, he'll take anyone's food.

Someone might try to give him a morsel of their dish, but he'd take the entire plate, leaving them with their morsel they had been offering. On top of it, he has terrible eating habits and a rude attitude.

Anyone who has ever had the displeasure of meeting him during his travel would normally give you this description of him.

Ungrateful idiot. Aggravating fool. An idiotic slob. An entire disgrace on humanity, or whatever he is.

Hearing this, you might feel bad for him, but if you ever get the chance to meet him, you might change your mind when you see his person. He would be dumber than anyone you have ever met.

But that all changed on this night. He may be a complete waste of life on earth, but the same couldn't be said for aliens.

That is what had happened to our antagonist on this very evening. His body was taken over by an alien. Normally, an average creature would fight to keep this kind of alien from controlling over you, but that's why they take over the dumbest one they can find.

And Jordan had put up little to no fight at all. They reason of taking over an organism's body is to develop the next part of their plan. This depended on the goals of each individual alien race.

In which this one's would be explained when he could get a clear connection to his boss. Jordan, or the alien, should be said, was wandering around the barren wasteland in search of a greater signal from his receiver. He would be walking for an hour before he saw that he got some sort of connection, and set up his laptop-like device onto a rock, allowing a webcam chat.

Once he turned it on, he faced the screen to meet with another alien. This one did not need a disguise, since it has the others do the dirty work for him. But in his alien form, he had a green body, large head, large, glowing eyes, webbed fingers and feet, and other extraterrestrial features.

"Evening, m'lord," answered Jordan/Alien. "Greetings, um-" He was cut short when he paid more attention to his side of the screen. He knew the alien responding was XT (aliens were usually called by a few letters to their name) as it had said when receiving the oncoming message, but it was the figure that appeared before him that had nearly given him a heart attack.

"Good lord, XT!" replied the other alien. "I know we have to use the imbecile creatures as part of our plot, but you had to choose this?"

"My apologies, Master UN," said XT. "It was the first one I would come across for miles."

"Ugh, well never mind that, agent," he said in response. "As long as you have the plan set out, we can take over. Remember the goal, to wipe out the emotion on the planet to replace all of it with a more advanced civilization. One more logical so that we can inhabit it and replace their citizens. What readings does your chart follow to begin your conquest?"

Alien XT looked at his little machine to see the first place he can begin. "Hmm, I get a reading of a place many miles from here with high levels of sugar substances. Seems like a good place to start."

"Excellent," his leader said. "There you can set out to signal us when you weaken their defenses, so we may call out an army to take over any nearby areas and residences. Be sure to use enough high-tech gear, and add that special recipe to the soil in case we may need extra time and a backup plan. It is pasta noodles and spheres of beef with complementary tomato sauce occasionally served with a side of garlic toast and strings of mozzarella cheese night, or as they say there, spaghetti and meatballs, so I'll need to leave you early. Goodbye, Agent XT."

With that, he closed his device and set out walking to start his domination.

In the morning, Jake had finished eating his toast. He got up and went to the freezer to get a tub of ice cream. He eagerly opened it, only to find it empty. This made him frown.

"Finn, did you eat all the ice cream?" he asked his buddy. Finn was busy playing Beemo.

"Why are you wanting to eat ice cream this early in the morning?" he asked. "Well," replied Jake. "I remember last night that at least half of the tub was full, and now, it's empty!"

"Still," Finn said. "Eating ice cream so early isn't good for you Jake. But I'm not the one who enforces the laws on food or anything. Also, I indeed did eat the ice cream."

"Aw, you poop," was Jake's comment. "Let's get some more from the Candy Kingdom." Finn paused his game.

So Finn traveled to the Candy Kingdom on Jake's giant back. They arrived and began to make their way towards the stores when Finn noticed Princess Bubblegum nearby. She seemed to be talking to someone with her.

When Finn got a closer look to see who it was, he wished he didn't. This guy had some awfully strange features on him. He had some weird eyes, a bigger-than-average nose, and some strangely curly hair that didn't match what he looked like. He was also taller and wider than most people Finn had seen. Overall, it doesn't look like the kind of person PB would ever hang out with.

"Jake," Finn called out to his friend. "Who is that guy…or thing?" Jake almost wanted to puke when he saw him and answered, "Could be one of her science friends?" He said this unassumingly.

"He sure doesn't look like he could ever be smart in the first place," thought Finn aloud. He decided to approach the pair.

Bubblegum was talking about sciency stuff when she noticed Finn approaching.

"Oh, hell-o, Finn," she greeted. "We were just talking about some experiments and equations and other kindergarten stuff. This is Conrad." She introduced the tall, disgusting guy she was talking to.

"Yes, that is me," he responded. "I am Conrad and no one else or anything." Finn was suspicious of how he was acting. "He visited me yesterday to ask if I had some uranium and other highly dangerous substances," the princess continued. "He said he had a few experiments to try out. But clearly he's not going to use them for anything bad or destructive seeing as how he's quite smart and naive like I am."

"Oh yeah…sure," Conrad said. "Well, I need to go buy some more stuff. See you later for the remaining items, princess." He walked off to the streets.

Finn and Jake stood there. "What was that?" Finn finally asked. "Hmm?" PB asked back. "That guy looked bonkers. What would he make out of all these materials he's asking?" he told her. "Oh, don't worry," she said. "He already showed me the blueprints. It's really nothing harmless." That worried Finn.

"Well, I gotta go do my duties," Princess Bubblegum said. "By that, I mean go to the bathroom." She left. "So…" Jake began to say. "How bout that ice cream?"

"Oh, right," Finn remembered. They went inside the market to the frozen dairy section and got a tub of it. On their way to the counter, Finn noticed Conrad in an aisle. He was looking at items with some sort of lens.

"Ah," he said. "I could use these." He put the baby powder in his shopping cart and continued viewing. As he reached his arm to grab something else, it began to shimmer and malfunction, then revealing a grimy tentacle arm. "Whoops," he exclaimed. He took a small black cube out of his pocket and scanned the arm. It went inside it and returned it to the semi-normal, thick arm that he had in the first place.

"That's better," and he continued shopping. Finn's jaw was dropped lower than usual. "Jake, did you see that?!" "That'll be $6.49, sir." Jake handed the clerk the money and went back to Finn. "What?"

"That Conrad guy," Finn said, "is like an alien!" Jake scratched his head a bit. "Yeah, so? I know lots of people from outer space. What about Lumpy Space Princess?"

LSP came out from behind them. "What?" she asked. "Finn, I think that guy's an alien too," she began to say. "LSP, it's not your time to come up yet," he said. "Oh," Lumpy Space Princess was confused. "Well, I'll just go to do some shopping."

As she left, Finn said, "Anyways…he had, like, an octopus arm. He could be buying some weird stuff to destroy us!" "K," Jake said. "I'm going to follow him and see what he's up to," stated Finn. "Uh, I sort of have, like, things to do today, so…" Jake didn't want to go with Finn to spy, but Finn still grabbed him to follow Conrad out of the store.

Conrad walked back to an abandoned motel around a candy corner. He sneaked inside of it and put down his shopping bag of supplies. Next, he lit the room with a clicker he had pulled out of his pocket. It lit up all of the dim lights in the ceiling. Now I can do some work, he thought.

He began by pulling a sheet from a 5-foot device underneath. It had many buttons and other mumbo-jumbo, along with a giant satellite connected to the top. He took out a box of tools, then added mechanical parts to this invention. After 10 minutes, he decided it would be in working order.

So now, he grabbed a beaker and added the store-bought components to it, mixing it up to a neon light green liquid. He put a cork on the top so it doesn't fall out.

"There, all finished," he said to himself. "What's he doing?" wondered Finn. "Finn, can we go now?" whined Jake. "He's not really doing anything. I've seen Bubblegum do this all the time-"

"Hide!" whispered Finn loudly, grabbing Jake and hiding behind the side of the building. Conrad had stepped out and began making his way to Bubblegum's castle, with his machine and liquids.

"He's gonna do something suspicious," said Finn. "No, he's just pouring that stuff on some flowers," Jake said. Conrad had taken out a small radar and poured his solution onto the ground.

"But we don't know what that stuff is," Finn reminded Jake. "It could be deadly, and- Oh Glob, we need to warn PB about this!"

He ran into the castle behind Conrad and tackled him. "What did you pour in those flowers?!" he interrogated him. "Finn, calm down!" yelled PB. She was in the room, along with Wildberry Princess, Lumpy Space Princess, and Turtle Princess.

"He's just adding some growth solution to the plants," she told him. "Oh yeah?" asked Finn. "Then what's THIS?" he pulled the tarp out of the machine Conrad had been working on.

"It's an extraterrestrial universal communicator," he answered. "I told Princess Bubblegum about how it could talk to aliens, and she wanted to see if it works. That's what the princesses are here for."

"But what about your tentacle arm, huh? Are YOU an alien?" Finn asked. Princess Bubblegum scolded at Finn. "He said it was one of his experiments that went wrong, Finn," she said. "It makes his body parts change on occasion. It's nothing freaky to be afraid about. If you're done with your questions, we'd like to continue with this research now."

Conrad went up the stairs with his device, along with the princesses. LSP stayed behind texting. Jake was eating the ice cream from the store. "Can we go home now?" he asked.

"I'm sure that freak is an alien. Whether PB likes it or not!" Finn stated. She looked back to LSP. "Psst, LSP," he said. "That's your part." She finally looked up. "Oh, right, fine," she said.

"Finn, I think that guy's an alien, too," she said again. "I could like, hear him talking about things to take over places and make people with no feelings and stuff."

"Oh, no," said Jake. "We should stop him! But I'm lazy today." Finn took Jake's ice cream. "You're not getting it back until we stop him," he commanded. "Fine."

They went upstairs to where Conrad was beginning to start his contraption. "Let me just put some coordinates so we can begin this research, ladies," he said. He took out a piece of paper that seemed to be in a foreign code of language, then typed it into his machine. After making a few beeping sounds, it talked in an unrecognizable language. Conrad also did the same to it.

"Um," Princess Bubblegum said. "Have you done this before?" "Hey, creep!" Finn yelled. Conrad stopped talking and looked up. "You're a freaking alien! Eat frozen dairy treat!" Finn threw the ice cream tub at him. "My ice cream!" Jake screamed.

The half-melted ice cream hit Conrad, and sparks began coming out of him. His form began changing, though the body he still had remained. Then, the alien part came out of it, leaving behind the Conrad figure.

"What?" PB wasn't comprehending what was happening. "You're the alien?" "Yes," XT answered. "I was never really Conrad. I was Jordan." All of them gasped. "And I wasn't even Jordan. That guy was Jordan." He pointed to the dizzy, unconscious body on the floor. They all gasped again. "Ew," said LSP. "That's a guy?"

"My true name and form as you see now is XT, where my plan was to rule the land in order to make way for a new society, one more understandable and logical than the one on this planet. Unfortunately, this fool here," he pointed at Finn, "had given away my cover before I could communicate thoroughly. Fortunately, I had messaged them to come as I had prepared everything. Ships should be arriving any moment now. Bye guys, it looks like tomorrow is canceled."

"I'll kick your butt, you butt!" yelled Finn, leaping at XT. He had already been transported to a spaceship before he could grab him.

The aliens had already arrived at the Candy Kingdom. They came in a large group that appeared to be fully prepared. "Quick, we must warn everyone!" PB said. She pulled the cover on the button on the wall and pushed it. The gumball guardians stood up, noticing the threats, and made a force field around the entire kingdom. Their ships began approaching, but were stopped by the barrier between them.

"The ship is not advancing," an alien pilot said. "Argh!" yelled the alien UN. "XT! You haven't found a weakness to this did you?" "No sir!" replied XT. "Just attempt to get through it."

All of the ships began firing a space cannon at the shield, slightly weakening it by the minute. "We'll defeat you!" PB yelled at them. The alien XT spoke through a microphone. "Oh, girls," he said. "There is an apocalyptic shoe sale at the mall right now."

"SHOES!" yelled LSP. "OHMYGLOB. Let's go!" She and the other princesses left. "Sigh," sighed Bubblegum. "This world is ending, and they go to buy shoes." She, Finn, and Jake went to the inside of the castle, unaware of Jordan, who was left behind on the floor.

Princess Bubblegum lifted the door up. It held lots of mass nuclear weapons, along with similar gadgets and devices. "Whoa," said Finn. "When did Candy Kingdom have all of this?"

"In case of an emergency, I made these things to protect the kingdom and its inhabitants to stop the catastrophe that's being caused. Unfortunately, I really don't think they can work on their advanced alien technology," she admitted. "I need to make a chip that can match their DNA to destroy the UFOs. With the research 'Conrad' left behind, I might be able to do so in a few minutes, which by then, I'll have the 3 laser cannons ready to use."

Finn and Jake ran outside to the streets, where the citizens have already noticed the obvious spaceships hovering around them. "People, people!" Finn spoke. "Do not be alarmed! This is just a real life video game that Peebles made. It is NOTHING to be afraid of."

That really calmed them down, and in turn, they decided to watch as Princess Bubblegum lifted the cannons from the roof. She was already sitting on one of them. Finn and Jake went back inside to occupy the other two weapons not being used by PB.

"Ready?" she asked. "It's simple just point the laser at a ship and try to destroy it. Like this." She aimed it at a ship, and held it until it entirely blew up. The aliens caught on suddenly.

"It seems a ship has been destroyed, Master UN," responded one of the aliens. "Ah!" he became alerted. "I hate that! Use more power onto the beams!"

More ships fired lasers back at them, unable to get past their force field. Finn arched his back towards a ship, yelling "IMMA FIRIN MAH LAZOR!" and blasted it from the sky. Jake tried the same thing with several other ships. "I got one!" he exclaimed. Soon, many of the armada had become blown up by them. All that was left was the bigger ship holding their leader and several speedy ones that could not be destroyed as easily.

When Finn tried to blast his into the mother ship, it wouldn't budge. "Mines not working!" he yelled at PB. "Me neither!" she said back. "What can we do now?" asked Jake.

"Try crossing them!" she said. "Maybe it could work if it had enough power!" So Finn aimed his at a spot at the giant spaceship. Princess Bubblegum added her ray to it, as did Jake.

It was starting to make some dents in the exterior. "It looks like it's working!" yelled Finn. "Keep the laser focused on it!" Bubblegum told them.

The spaceship was beginning to rumble, then some liquids began spouting out of the tubes. "Mr. UN, it seems we're now beginning to lose control of the entire ship. We suspect it will explode any moment now," informed an alien minion.

"Well," began UN, "it's a pity this had to happen."

"It's been a pleasure working with you, Lord UN," XT told him. "And it's been a displeasure working with you, XT," he replied back. XT stood there looking at him. "You suck," were his last words before the ship blew up.

To the people of Candy Kingdom, the explosion looked like some sort of fireworks display. They cheered. PB, Finn, and Jake came out of the castle to be congratulated by them. "High score!" yelled Starchie.

Lumpy Space Princess, Wildberry Princess, and Turtle Princess came back with their shoes. LSP wore hers on her hands. "What did we miss?" asked Turtle Princess. "Oh, nothing," Bubblegum replied. "I sure hope we won't have to deal with something like that again."

"Yeah," Finn agreed. Jake was staring up at the sky, looking starry-eyed. "Um, Jake?" Finn became worried.

"They had left a present for us. Not a good one. I can feel it. It will occur in a short period of time. This was a beginning. We will have to prepare ourselves harder for what comes next." Everyone looked at Jake confusedly.

Meanwhile, the idiot Jordan had been left at the castle, though he had long escaped now. What Princess Bubblegum (or anyone else, for that matter) had not known was this: the aliens who had visited would take over a host body to blend in and execute their plans. When that happened, a small fragment of the alien's knowledge would be placed in the host's brain. Jordan's microscopic brain, as small as it was, had still been put the plans of which XT had failed to complete. Therefore, he still had the knowledge of how he could destroy the land he walked on. This process could make him smart enough to try this again, just approaching it in a different manner, hopefully succeeding this time.

"I will return, heroes," he said, as he walked off to the outside of Candy Kingdom's barrier, which had just become turned off as he passed by.


	2. Robot Apocalypse

"Coming!" yelled Jake downstairs as they door knocked for a third time. He stretched his arm towards the door, grabbed the handle, and pulled his body towards it. When he opened it, two gentlemen were behind it, one was pretty large and had a beard, and the other one was skinny. He held a briefcase in his hand.

"Good day, sir," said the bigger one. "We are advertising for our product which we are sure you would find useful to your household. Do you care to be interested?"

"Jake, who is it?" Finn called out. He came over to the door to see who it was. "Hello, fine gentlemen," the man greeted Finn. "I was hoping if you'd like to-"

"SALESMEN!" screamed Finn. He took out his sword and pointed it towards them. "We do not want ANYTHING you're advertising for!"

"Calm down, sir," said the skinnier man gently. "We are just selling these items that you may find beneficial to your everyday lives." Jake became a bit interested. "What are they?" He opened the suitcase, revealing an enormous amount of tiny black square-like objects. They look familiar, Finn thought.

"My name is Vince," the salesman with the suitcase told them. "And this is William," the larger guy waved to them. "We are traveling to promote our new items that we had found, but modified them. We call them Duplik-8." He took one of the dark cubes and held it so that the 2 heroes could see them.

"When we had discovered the material, these little objects could transform into whatever they had been scanned to copy." Finn and Jake were both listening closely now. "We had modified these things for a better and more advanced purpose," William was saying. "See, it used to only make a complete replica of what it had scanned. However, it wouldn't work unless it was placed onto the original item, which wouldn't be useful unless you are trying to replace it. Therefore, because of its compatibility with our modern technological tools, our modifications were to make it create a clone of said object."

"In other words," Vince began to say, "the cubes will scan the thing or person you want, and make an exact robot copy of it. And the best part about it is this: whatever it scans, it will make it more advanced than what it previously was. If it clones someone like you, it will come out as the same in any way possible, with a slight boost in your qualities."

"So…" Finn was trying to put all of this together. "It will make a cyborg version of me, only that cyborg will be a bit stronger than me in every way?" William and Vince nodded. "It will surpass some of your abilities, allowing any work you had previously done to be finished quicker," Vince responded.

"Hmm," thought Finn out loud. "I'm still not buying it." "Come on, Finn," Jake pleaded. "Think of the cool stuff we could do with a robot version of us!"

"Meh," was Finn's reply. "But wait, there's more!" William told them. "To increase our pitch sales, we've decided to give the first few customers their own Duplik-8 cubes FOR FREE!" "Free?!" Finn and Jake said at the same time. "We'll take them!"

Vince handed each of them their own cube, and they pressed the small, near-hidden button on it. It went up and let out a white light around the two of them, making readings of their features, inside and out. Then, the 2 cubes grew some robotic body parts, which resembled the parts Finn and Jake had. In a few seconds, it had turned into complete robot duplicates of Finn and Jake. Other than the noticeable metal features that they each had, it looked completely like them.

"Awesome!" they said. "And remember," Vince told them, "it has everything that is in your character, from fighting skills to personality, only boosted to become better. Good day, gents." The two salesmen left the Tree Fort to allow Finn and Jake to try out their new product.

"Now onwards to make more sales, William! This time, we shall charge the people for these robots now. Be sure to be targeting the richer folk first, now."

The two made their way to the Candy Kingdom, hitting a few houses and making their way to the royal castle, where PB was sipping some tea when the door knocked. She made her way to the door and opened it.

"Greetings, princess," began William. "I am-" The door slammed shut, and it stayed that way for a few seconds when it opened again. "Sorry," Bubblegum had said. "I usually let my butler open the door for me." Peppermint Butler was standing at the doorway. "Did I sense some replication devices?" he asked. "I mean, what are you selling?"

"Well, as you can see, um, what princess are you again?" asked Vince. "Princess Bubblegum," she replied. "And who is the fine chap with the classy suit uniform?" Peppermint Butler blushed. "I'm Peppermint Butler."

"Well then, PB and PB," continued Vince, "we are going around selling these duplication items known as Duplik-8s. Surely rich fellows like yourselves would want to buy them?"

"Uhh…" Bubblegum thought. "I don't think it would be best for my people to just give away their tax money on something for my needs." Then William said, "But they're not only for your needs! They can be for everyone's needs! You will find that these products will serve you well, and the price can be worth it. See, these small cubes can make a robot clone of you. Only better. They will be able to help you with your work, decreasing the time and money and effort spent on it by 20%!"

And Princess Bubblegum had become interested now. So had Peppermint Butler.

As William and Vince kept explaining the Duplik-8 to them, they decided to settle on a price and buy it from them. They thanked the princess and headed out.

Princess Bubblegum took the 2 cubes and headed over to her lab to review them. "What are you doing, my lady?" questioned Peppermint Butler. "I am checking to see if these things are safe," she responded. She placed them in a jar and checked the contents of the cubes to see if they had stable material. "It seems to be in working order, but the materials of this stuff seem recently familiar…" she wondered.

"Well, that must mean it's safe to use! Here ya go," she tossed a black cube at Peppermint Butler. "Yay!" he said satisfyingly as the cube scanned and turned into a Robo-Peppermint Butler.

"Let's see if we can get some more customers," suggested William. They tried the rest of the homes they could find in Candy Kingdom, and finally left, ready to make their next sale at a nearby kingdom.

"So as you see," Vince said, "it will keep you from getting lonely ever again!"

"Really?" asked Ice King. "You don't think you could make it so that it's a, um, female robot, do you?" The two of them were confused by his question. "Do you have a lady with you?" Vince asked. "Nope," replied the Ice King. "I've just got these penguins. But I'm sure they want one, right Gunter?"

"Wenk," wenked Gunter. "Haha, ok," said Ice King. "I'll take the cubes for all my penguins."

"Oh, sorry sir," said William. "It seems we only have so many cubes to sell to others. And you clearly don't have enough money to buy all of them, so we can only give one for you and one for your penguin."

"Hmm, deal, but it better keep me company." Vince handed them each their Duplik-8 cubes, which then transformed to a robot Ice King and robot Gunter.

"Eeheehee!" squealed Ice King. "Finally, something that will keep me company other than those drasted penguins!"

"Wenk!" said Gunter angrily. Robo-Gunter went up to Ice King and flew up with his rocket to meet him face-to-face. Then he smacked him. "Why you-!" But then the Robo-Ice King grabbed Robo-Gunter and began trying to strangle him. They soon began to fight each other.

"Boy, this seems dangerous, right Gunter?" Gunter also jumped to Ice King's face and slapped it. "Why you-!" The normal Ice King and Gunter started fighting while the robots were doing the same as well.

Meanwhile, Vince and William kept selling their Duplik-8 cubes, making more and more money in the process. They had already hit Tree Trunks's house, Marceline's cave, Wildberry Kingdom, the forests, and many other places that had taken a robot from them.

Their last stop was Flame Princess's house, as they were running low on the tiny black cubes. As they approached, she had prepared herself with whatever they wanted from her. "Come closer and I'll burn you!" she warned them. "Relax, girl," Vince spoke serenely. "We just want to sell you some-"

"No," Flame Princess said. "I do not trust you and you are holding a suitcase. You are greedy businessmen." Then William said, "We are just going to ask if you wanted to buy these cubes. They can turn to a robot, you know."

Flame Princess calmed down a bit. "Robots?" she wondered. "Yes, a robot version of yourself. It can certainly be useful," Vince assured her. After explaining the process to her, Flame Princess finally said, "Let me see it." William took one of the remaining 4 cubes and it turned to a robotic replica of the Flame Princess.

Then Flame Princess smiled. "Kick these two out as far away as you can," she commanded the robot. Robo-Flame Princess grabbed William and Vince and kicked them over the horizon.

"Haha," laughed Flame Princess triumphantly. "Suckers."

Vince had luckily landed on William to protect his fall. "Well," said Vince as he got up, "it looks like we were the ones who got scammed that time."

"But at least we made enough money from the others who bought our inventory," replied William optimistically. "Let's get back to the warehouse and invest the money."

"Yeah!" yelled Vince as they went back to their house.

At the meantime, Finn and Jake were playing video games while their robots cleaned up the house for them. "Be sure to get under the table, too," Finn instructed. Robo-Jake vacuumed under the table. "This is so great," said Jake. "Now we have no chores and more adventuring!"

"Speaking of which, let's go visit Candy Kingdom. Bubblegum says she has important biz junk to talk about." They paused the game and left. "Try not to mess up the house, you guys!" Finn said before they left. "That means you too, Beemo." Beemo made a :o type of face.

At the Candy Kingdom, Finn noticed all of the candy people with the robots, just like the ones they had, only they were candy people.

"Guys!" yelled Princess Bubblegum, who next to her was Princess Bubblegum. "What, PB? You got a robot of yourself too?" Jake asked.

"Yep, nearly everyone did, and I'd like to introduce my own robot, who will help me on my royal errands around the place, Princess Bubble-bot!" Finn and Jake had to hold in their laughter, but they couldn't do it. "What's so funny?" she asked. "Oh, it's nothing, princess," Finn lied. "We've already got our own robots too, and they help around the house and whatnot."

"Well that's good, and I thought you should know that I am now going to leave for a vacation!" PB said, and Lady Rainicorn flew down next to her. She said something in Korean that Jake understood. "You are too?!" Jake said.

"Yep, see you guys in 3 days and 2 nights! And make sure my robot doesn't go psycho or anything." Princess Bubblegum told them as she flew off.

"Do you think this robot can rule this whole kingdom?" Jake whispered to Finn. "Well, that salesman guy did say the robots are more efficient than us in any way possible. I'm sure this Princess Bubble-bot," Finn snickered, "can take care of the kingdom as well as she can."

"I hope so," said Jake, "but she's all nuts. And bolts." "Well," thought Finn, "how about we get her started as a warm-up?"

"Hey, PB-bot," said Finn to the bot. "Come here to show you what to do." She followed them inside her palace. The 2 Peppermint Butlers were also there, one was working, while the other relaxed.

"What you must do," Finn commanded, "is to make sure your people are safe. Can you do the rest yourself?" The robot PB nodded. "Good," said Finn. "Let's go back to our house and make sure our robots are still working fine."

"Ok," answered Jake. "Bye Princess Bubble…bot." Jake made a small laugh as they headed out of the building. Princess Bubble-bot kept working on her royal stuff until she noticed a mysterious presence in the room. Someone who was not welcome was somewhere around here, she thought in her computer mind.

She got up and began searching for any suspicious signs of an unwelcome person. The first thing she spotted was a box of tools on the floor, which puzzled her since these tools didn't belong here. Then she was attacked and pinned down to the floor by this stranger.

"Relax, princess. This is all part of the plan," said Jordan. He took a screwdriver and took out the circuit board, then reprogrammed it to the code he had written down. Next, he switched some wires around and changed the card memory. After his work was done, he screwed the lid back on said, "Your new objective now is to send the same message to all robots. It should enter their minds through the sound waves and replace their hard drives with the new programming. The change will take full effect overnight. You are to obey this order now."

The robot princess went up to the top floor and took out a small satellite dish and communicated with all of the other robots in Ooo. Once they got the message, they stopped what they were doing and they shut down for a while.

"What happened to them?" asked Finn. Jake knocked on his robot's metal head. "They probably just shut down at this time of day," he believed. "I should get some sleep too." "Alright fine," said Finn. "But tomorrow I want them to do the laundry."

Finn and Jake climbed into bed to continue using their robots tomorrow, but once Finn woke up the next morning…

"GAH!" he yelled when he saw the room had looked like it had been destroyed. There was paint on the walls and it looked like most of it had become scorched by lasers. There was other sorts of vandalisms that were found on the floor, which was also sort of wet.

"Jake!" Finn woke up his dog. "What is the meaning of this?" "It looks like someone tried to destroy the house. And I bet I know who it was…" He turned and pointed at the door. "It was Beemo!"

"No, it was not Beemo. It was you two as robots," he said as he left them. "Oh yeah, that would have been my second choice," responded Jake. They went downstairs while Finn said, "Robots, I command you to tell us what-"

The robot Finn and Jake were already standing there, with red eyes and chainsaw hands. "We are not to obey any longer," said Robo-Finn in his mechanical voice. "We are our own superior race now, and we are going to replace you, the lower, less advanced kind."

"We trashed your entire house," said Robo-Jake, "and we will eliminate you to proceed with our plan with the other bots." The two robots attacked the real Finn and Jake, and they fought, but Finn and Jake couldn't keep up with them.

"These robots are too strong!" said Finn to Jake. "Well, they are better than us in every way, aren't they?" Jake remembered what William and Vince told them. "You're right," said Finn. "We need to save the other people!"

They both tried to get out, but the robots kept blocking their path. "What can we do?" asked Jake. "Use a bucket!" Beemo told them, handing Finn a bucket. Finn banged the bucket on the robot's head, which did absolutely nothing.

"Give me that," said Jake, and he stretched his arms to the sink, filled the bucket with water, and threw it at their robots. Sparks began to fly out of them, as if they were short-circuiting. "MALFUNCTION," they screamed, and they blew up in their faces.

"Hmm, that works," Finn finally said. "Let's throw some more water at everyone else's robots before they go berserk." As they opened the door, there were 2 figures standing in the doorway, about to knock.

"Oh hello," William said. "You two!" Finn yelled at them. "Your robots tried to kill us!"

"Yes, we are aware of that," said Vince. "We decided to not be the only ones in town without one, so we got our own, and just like that, they shut down and go crazy the next day. But I can assure you it has nothing to do with us." "Yeah," William agreed. "We're sure it's not OUR fault, the robots just seemed to have a bug that made them like this. So we'd like to call a recall on the products."

"Um, we killed it with water," Jake responded. "And we're gonna do the same to every other person who but a Duplik-8 in Ooo," Finn told them. He hopped on Jake's back as Jake got bigger. "Wait!" Vince said before they left. "Can we come too? We don't want anyone to blame us for this because we read the analyzed results and it seems this was affected by something unrelated to both of us."

"Fine," said Finn as Vince and William came on. "ROAD TRIP!" They made their way to Candy Kingdom, where most of the robots were, and they were already destroying a bunch of the town.

"Get them off me!" screamed some candy people as they were surrounded by the robots. Others got a hold of chainsaws, but could not break the robot's exterior. Finn jumped to the ground.

"Hey, crazy cyborgs!" he yelled to get their attention. They had all stopped their aggression to see what he was doing. Finn threw the water from the bucket at the robot version of Cinnamon Bun, or Cinnamon Bot, and he began to shake until he exploded. "And I got more where that came from!" Finn told them.

The robots glanced at each other and began talking, finally saying: "ADAPT. ADAPT," as they changed to a similar form. They grew a new outer layer of metal skin on them, and slightly increased by about an inch.

"They look taller," Jake commented. Finn threw more water on the new robots, only this time I it didn't affect them. "Crud," he said. "They must have changed so that water doesn't affect them." "And now you have a whole army of robots that want to kill you now," Jake reminded Finn. The robots kept approaching with various weapons on their hands and body.

"Retreat!" Finn told Jake, as they made their way out of the candy Kingdom. They headed back towards the tree fort to devise a new plan. "Ok," said Finn. "Do you know any weaknesses the robots may be prone to?" he asked William and Vince.

"Well," thought Vince. "While we tested them at first, it seems they could not be adaptable, so something must have changed to them doing so." William interrupted. "I do recall them not withstanding certain extreme weather conditions."

"Like?" Jake asked him. "As you saw, they could not handle heavy rain at first, but now they can defend themselves from any liquid. They could handle snow, they would just need to heat their main board. But there is one thing, they would often overheat and either melt or just malfunction out of too much temperature. I think they had to be turned off if left in the sun."

"That's it!" Finn was struck with an idea. "Did you sell out every one of your Duplik-8s?"

"Well, we had one left over," William pulled the last one out of his pocket. Finn took it and made a scan of Beemo, which then made a Robo-Beemo, only instead of a video game, this one had more robotic features.

"Oh hello, Football," Beemo said to the robot. "It looks like you are a real boy now."

"Yay!" was robot Beemo's first word. "It looks like it's not evil since it wasn't here when the others were affected," Finn concluded. "I'm sorry we have to do this, Beemo."

Both Beemos became sad when Finn said that. He took a lit-up match and flamed the Robo-Beemo so that he was put on fire. "So long Beemo," he said. "Perhaps we can be real in another time."

Finn was observing what was happening to the robot, then he gradually melted and just became the robot interior, which was completely dysfunctional.

"What was the point of this again?" William asked him. "To see if my plan could work," Finn told him. "Come on, let's go see Flame Princess."

Flame Princess was avoiding the fireballs that were being thrown by her robot. "Stop doing this!" she commanded her. "We need domination to this life on the planet," replied Robo-Flame Princessin her robot voice.

"Yeah, I don't know what you mean by that," she said. Then she spotted Jake with a bunch of people on his back. She began walking towards him, careful not to get hit by one of her robot's attacks.

"Finn!" she went up to them. "Flame Princess, we need your help to get rid of the remaining robots in Ooo," Finn said. "But-" she pointed to her robot version of her. "Later, now we need to take out the bigger areas first," Finn instructed.

Flame Princess climbed on as Jake headed back to Candy Kingdom. She quickly recognized the two men that were also sitting there. "You!" Flame Princess began to ignite more. "You tried selling these defects to me!" "Well, you didn't actually buy one, did you?" Vince retorted. "The thing you were selling tried killing me," she replied back.

"Speaking of which, how did you say you made these again?" asked Finn. "We said we found them as if someone had left it for us and made some modifications to it, but it was some sort of foreign product because we couldn't make out some of its coding," William said.

Finn suddenly remembered where he had seen them before. "Those belonged to that alien guy! You know, the one who tried taking over Candy Kingdom," Finn told Jake. "There were aliens?" asked Flame Princess. "I remember now," Jake said. "What was he again?"

"I don't know, his name was like Jordan, well really, I think it was something like XT, and he was being controlled by his leader, UN."

"Hmm," Jake thought about that for a moment. "Jordan, XT, UN…" Jake laughed when he thought about it.

"We're here!" Finn said. "Ok, Flame Princess, you know what to do." He got up and called the robots for a second time. "HEY METAL TRASH CANS!"

All of the robots turned to face Finn again. Flame Princess stood and held a giant flame in her hands. "Hasta la vista," she said and burned all of the bots that stood beneath her, including Princess Bubble-bot.

The Candy Kingdom citizens came out as they robots were being destroyed and cheered when it was over. "Ahem," Finn said. "You're going to have to give them back their money."

"Oh, alright," Vince decided to take out the money from his suitcase. "What was the profit here, about $38,000?" He took that much amount of money out and returned it to the kingdom.

Then Jake left to go all over Ooo to destroy the remaining rampaging robots. They went to the various kingdoms everywhere as Flame Princess flamed the robots, and Finn commanded William and Vince to refund the customer's money. They had gone back to the swamp for Marceline's money, then headed over to the woods for LSP.

"You're a lumping turd," LSP was telling her robot. "You're a lumping turd," repeated Robo-Lumpy Space Princess. "Arg, I hate you! Stop copying me!" said LSP. "Arg, I hate you! Stop copying me!" her robot repeated. "Wat."

Finn and the others came to help her. When Vince noticed the situation, he said, "Hmm, it looks like you've got it stuck on voice record mode." He flipped the switch and returned it to normal, and by normal I mean, back to psychotic killer mode. "I KEEL YOU ALL NAO," Robo-LSP yelled.

"You yell too much," Flame Princess said as she burned the robot. "No! My robot!" LSP became sad. Finn nugged Vince with his elbow. "Here's the money you paid for," Vince sighed. "Yay! I feel better now. I'm gonna buy some snacks, laterz." And LSP left.

"So I think that leaves Ice King?" Finn wondered. "Should we save him?"

"Why not," responded Jake. They headed to Ice Kingdom and into Ice King's mountain, where he was tied up by his robot while the 2 Gunters were playing patty-cake. "Hallelujah, people to save me!" said Ice King when he saw they arrived. "Nah, I think you look good from here," Finn said. "What?!" screamed the Ice King in response.

"Just kidding," Finn trolled as Flame Princess burned both robots. "Here's your money sir," William said as he left the money on the ice floor. "Thanks," Ice King said as they all left. "Um, can you untie me?" They had already gone.

"Now that's every robot in Ooo, right?" asked Finn as they were heading back to the mainland. "Umm, no…" Jake had spotted the last remaining robot, which was Robo-Flame Princess.

Flame Princess tried throwing fireballs at her, but it didn't seem to affect her. She kept attacking, but her flames didn't do anything. "Remember how we said the robots have the same abilities than you and have increased power to be better in any way?" asked William. "It seems that the fire doesn't affect her since it doesn't affect her owner either," Vince said. "It's been nice knowing the entire lot of you," he said as both William and Vince left and headed far away from them.

"Great," said Flame Princess. "Now what can we do?" Finn thought about it for a moment and said, "You don't think she can have the same weaknesses as you?"

Flame Princess realized she could be put out with…

"Water," she said. "We need some." "We left our bucket of water at home," Jake said as the robot Flame Princess approached. She had some furious flames on her hands.

"Anyone know a good rain dance?" wondered Jake. "We're probably doomed," Finn said as the Robo-Flame Princess's flames rose on her two hands.

Then they heard someone shouting, "No, don't drop it!" They looked up at the sky to see who it was. Even the robot let out its fire to look up.

A liquid seemed to be poured out from atop of them and landed on Robo-Flame Princess. Since she had not protected herself like the robots in Candy Kingdom, she had malfunctioned from the liquid and exploded.

As the final robot was destroyed, Lady Rainicorn and Princess Bubblegum landed onto the ground, with PB looking a bit angry.

"I told you to slow down, Lady. Now I spilled my lemonade!" Lady Rainicorn responded with something in Korean. "Aw, she just said she saw me and missed me," said Jake. "But you were only gone for like a day!"

"Yeah, what gives? What happened to your vacation trip?" Finn asked. "Well, it got canceled because some of the robot helpers on the ship became crazy and took over, so we had to come back here," PB answered. "So what happened here?"

"Oh, nothing," Finn said.

No one knew that the five of them were being watched by a pair of binoculars.

"Dang it!" yelled Jordan, who was hidden not very far from where they stood. His plan was about to be successful, but these heroes had to get in the way again. Frustrated, he went back to what was going to be his final part of the plan. If this one were to go wrong, it would mess up everything. He would have to start all over again.

But he was sure it will not fail this time. He walked towards Candy Kingdom, where the candy people were joyous and happy about how the robots they had bought were finally destroyed and their destruction was over. Their emotions were making Jordan feel sick. No one had noticed he was there, walking around until he finally reached his stop near the royal castle.

Hopefully, this one will be unstoppable, he thought. To speed up the process, he grabbed the hose and began watering the plants and the ground beneath him.


	3. Zombie Apocalypse

Princess Bubblegum stared at the vast wasteland that was once Ooo. It was in ruins. She had known she could have prevented this. But it wasn't entirely her fault. She was the only one who knew how to produce the elixir to save everyone, yet she was too slow on making it. She didn't have much time anyways.

It was only yesterday that the zombie carnage had started. It had only taken her by surprise. She tried recalling all events that happened on that day.

As she was finishing the final touches on her latest experiment, Peppermint Butler came to the room. He had a brought some soda for the hard-working princess. She grabbed it and took a drink from it. Peppermint Butler took a look at the object she was making.

"What are you constructing, princess?" he curiously asked. "It looks like some sort of mechanical legs." PB swiped her forehead and answered, "It's more than that, Peppermint Butler. Since the mishaps happening around here, I think it would be best to make these sorts of mobile machinery in case of bigger emergencies in which the weapons room cannot be accessed."

She added a few more screws and said, "Finished." Then Peppermint Butler said, "It's a bit small, don't you think?"

The entire robot legs height was only a bit more than a foot and a half. "Well, it's just a small prototype," Bubblegum responded. "I need to test it to see if it works, so I can order the bigger parts to make some more."

"But who can fit in such a small machine? I know I can't," Peppermint Butler said. "Easy, Finn and Jake will help," she responded. She went outside and hopped onto her morrow, and flew over to Finn and Jake's house.

She knocked on the door and Finn opened. "Hey Peebs, what's up?" he asked. She took out the invention she worked on back at her lab. "I made these set of Mecha-Legs to use in case of an attack on the kingdom. I was hoping if someone could test it."

Finn looked at the robotic legs she had made. "They're a bit…small, aren't they?" he answered. "Well, they are a prototype. If they work, I'll make another set at a larger scale. Perhaps Jake could try fitting in them?"

"Didn't you see Jake? He went to the Candy Kingdom a while ago to do some errands," said Finn. PB put on her are-you-kidding-me face. "So…I could have just seen him and asked him to help?"

"Yep," Finn replied and went back to playing his video game on Beemo. Princess Bubblegum noticed something about that and asked if she could borrow Beemo. "Why?" wondered Finn. "Oh, you'll see," Bubblegum said.

She looked to see the base of the control for the robot body. They seemed to be in a rectangular shape as she had designed it. She took Beemo and gently laid Beemo down onto the control part, which was a surprising fit. "Huh, guess we don't need Jake," Bubblegum said.

Beemo began moving the arms and legs of this mecha-suit that PB had made. "Oh, cool!" BMO exclaimed as the buttons pressed made many devices and weapons come up. They took up a lot of space.

"Um, Beemo, we should go experiment in the Candy Kingdom. We'll have much more room there," Bubblegum decided. They went out of the house as Finn and PB got on the morrow. "BMO, you should try out the rocket boots! I want to see if they work," Princess Bubblegum suggested.

Beemo, who seemed to begin getting ahold of this new body layout, turned on the rockets on the machine's feet and began to soar along the giant bird. "Wheeeeee!" Beemo exclaimed. "I'm flying!"

They made a dive to the kingdom, which was right below them. "To the lab!" declared Bubblegum. BMO and the morrow went at an excessive speed towards the ground, and without noticing, had crashed into Jake, who spilled his groceries.

"Oh no!" he yelled. "My bananas!" He held the 2 bruised bananas to his face, which were now brown from the impact. "It's ok, long yellow fruits. You're in a better place now." Then he noticed Finn, Princess Bubblegum, and Beemo in his new suit.

"Finn!" Jake said when he saw him, automatically changing in attitude from his dead bananas. "What's with the thing on Beemo?" he asked. "This is Beemo's new Mecha-Suit," Princess Bubblegum explained. "We're testing to see how well this new machine can work, in case there is any danger."

"Look at my condiments!" Beemo said, and pulled out a circular cannon which included a red, yellow, and white bottles. They each shot out ketchup, mustard, and mayonnaise, respectively. Beemo also activated some missiles, which flew up in the sky to make fireworks.

"And there's many more to try out," Bubblegum said. "It is all shown on a little manual found somewhere in the suit." Beemo pulled out the piece of paper which showed the instructions. "Should we do some more experiments with it?" Finn asked as BMO read the manual, but then they heard a noise in the ground.

Jake perked his ears up when he felt something beneath him grumble. "Did you hear that?" he asked. Everyone was confused at what they had heard and looked at each other. Peppermint Butler came out and said, "Does anyone care for a pastry?" holding a plate of baked goods.

"No, we're good," Peebles said. "I think there may be something weird going on underground." "Suit yourself," Peppermint Butler replied, and he took the snacks and ate them somewhere near the flower bed. "They're pretty good," Peppermint Butler tried convincing them.

There was another tremble underneath the earth, this time everyone had heard it. "Whoa, where'd that come from?" wondered Finn. "Seems to me like it was somewhere over there," PB said, pointing to where the butler was sitting.

Suddenly, a hand shot up from underneath the ground, and it began trying to grab the nearest person. "Peppermint Butler, get away from that!" Bubblegum shrieked. "What?" he responded. "It's just a danish. Do you care for one?"

The hand grabbed Peppermint Butler's ankle and he began to scream. The owner of the hand began to rise up to reveal a zombified person of a candy resident. "I thought all the zombies were taken care of?!" asked Finn loudly. "That's Old Man Licorice!" Bubblegum panicked. "But he was buried months ago!" "NARGHAHIOAHUO!" snarled Old Man Licorice as he bit Peppermint Butler, who was still yelling.

Peppermint Butler then slowly began turning into a zombie himself. "Shooogahr!" the zombie Peppermint Butler yelled. "Quickly! We must get away!" Princess Bubblegum instructed. They all ran, Finn, Princess Bubblegum, Jake, and Beemo, following where Bubblegum was taking them.

"Where are you taking us?" Finn asked as they were stopping. "In case of another zombie emergency," Bubblegum explained, "I had an extra lab stored with medicine remedies for any past diseases, in this case would be the zombie mixture. I'm going to go inside and take the zombie cure, hopefully stopping it before it can get anymore out of hand. Just wait out here, the zombie candies don't walk very fast nor can they catch up well, but if there are more to be infected, there can be a problem there."

She went inside the building, while Finn and Jake looked back to see how far away they were from Peppermint Butler. He was about 100 feet away, and moving at a very slow pace. All they could do right now was to wait for Princess Bubblegum to use the remedy on him and stop him.

Finn looked around and noticed someone under a tree nearby. He approached the girl, who was staring down at the ground.

"Hi Flame Princess," Finn greeted. She looked up from the ground to him. "What are you doing?" he asked.

"Well, I was curious about where the wind can take things, so I spent my time following this leaf." She pointed at the object on the ground, which was a leaf. "I want to see how long it can take before it's blown towards its fate." She picked it up without thinking, and the leaf burned from her touch, then crumbled to the ground.

"Darn," she said. Then she looked at the surroundings. "Beautiful day," she commented. "Yeah," Jake came up to them, "except it's about to be ruined by some monsters unless we can take care of them."

"What? What do you mean?" Flame Princess asked him, but they were interrupted by some noises coming from the building in which PB was in.

"She's in trouble!" Finn said and went up to the door and kicked it open. Inside was Princess Bubblegum accompanied by Marceline, and they seemed to be fighting over a can. When Finn opened the door, Marceline hissed.

"Close that door!" she yelled, shading herself from the sunlight. "Oh, sorry," Finn said and closed the door as Jake, Flame Princess, and Beemo went in with him. "What are you guys doing?"

"Well," Bubblegum began. "I was just going to take my potion and just stop Peppermint Butler from infecting us or Candy Kingdom when this vampire," she stared at Marceline, "grabbed it before I could take it."

"I'm sure you're using this thing to get rid of me," Marceline replied. "It says right here on the label 'To get rid of those unwanted undead guests'. I'm sure that means you don't want to see me anymore?"

PB sighed. "That's not meant about you, it's about the zombies that are outside."

"ZOMBIES?!" asked Flame Princess and Marceline, who were unaware of the situation. "We need to get them back to their original compound before they infect the kingdom once again," Princess Bubblegum said. "This antidote can be our only hope of getting the zombies back to normal, yet I still have no idea of how this may have happened."

"It might have been the alien guy who visited here, when he placed that liquid onto those flowers," Finn remembered. "That's surely what it was used for, as a part of his plan, but it doesn't explain what Marceline is doing here."

"I came here when I noticed it was turning to day and I was too far to go home," Marceline explained. "I had to rest here in this place, and became interrupted by someone," she looked at PB, "who had been looking for something, when I noticed that," she pointed to the can of zombie remedy, "and thought she may have had a plan to get rid of me."

"I will if you keep bringing this up," said Princess Bubblegum coldly. "It would be best if I leave now," Marceline concluded, "but as it is still daylight, I'll have to spend my time here. I'm okay with that kind of light though," she said pointing at Flame Princess's fire. "And I think I can communicate with zombies, we're all undead and stuff."

"Yeah, but I don't want you communicating with them, I want me to save us from them," PB said, holding the serum. "We need to be very careful, I'll just throw the cure at the zombies, then maybe they can turn to normal, right?"

Her hand shook as she grabbed the door handle, and she slowly turned it to slightly open the door. Peppermint Butler, as she figured, had already reached them, but she threw her zombie curing mix at him and quickly closed the door. "Did it work?" asked Finn. They went to the window to see if it did.

Zombified Peppermint Butler stood there looking at what the heck Bubblegum had thrown at him, then went back to screaming "SUGAR!" and began eating the grass on the ground. Then he began to roll all across the grass.

"What the flip is happening?!" PB became frustrated. "This potion just became useless! ARGH!" She threw it at the wall. "PB, it's ok," Finn tried relaxing her. "NO IT"S NOT," Bubblegum responded. "This dumb thing doesn't work and now all of Candy Kingdom is going to be destroyed by zombie maniacs!"

The group stared at her, and she finally said, "I'm sorry, I'm having my moment. Someone slap me." Finn then slapped her, as did Marceline, Flame Princess, Jake (stretching his arm), and Beemo, who was still in his powered-up robot suit.

"I said someone, not some-five," Bubblegum looked at them, rubbing her face.

"Calm down, will you?" Jake said. "You can make a better batch, can't you?"

"I-" Princess Bubblegum was about to argue that she had already made the one she spilled at Peppermint Butler, who was still scratching the metal door, when something had hit her in the mind.

"Of course! That's why it didn't work!" she exclaimed. "The alien had clearly used more advanced technology and supplies to make his zombification mix, which is why the one I had prepared did not work."

She went and took out a large paper, which had a diagram-like drawing on it. "These aliens were a more complex group when it came to experiments," Bubblegum said. "Their race was classified as the Nerds, a united team who tried spreading their knowledge so that whatever they came to was more socially advanced, only they would be the ones to take over the host planet. Their location seems to be somewhere past the Oco layer of the universe, on the planet Broz. They'd replace any emotion on there so we could become emotionless like them, but they had back-up plans in case their first one didn't work, which was to just destroy that planet. And according to the other readings, they would have a spy of whichever person they had first affected. In other words, since they failed, they just want to get rid of us with zombies now."

She pointed at the blueprint on the paper. "I can use these to reverse the equation and make a remedy out of that." She looked back at it and frowned upon what she had also realized. "It seems like it will take much too long even for me to handle and make it on such short notice and lots of pressure. I'll need lots of alone time in my other lab."

Princess Bubblegum rolled up the blueprint and said, "I already have all the materials there to remake the zombie cure. I just need everyone to keep the zombies from infecting people, as least amount of candy citizens as possible."

She looked at the door and said, "Be ready." Marceline grabbed a nearby umbrella.

When it was opened, Peppermint Butler was charging at them, but Beemo quickly acted and tackled him away from them. He began biting BMO, but he didn't feel a thing. "Beemo!" PB said. "Protect us as we get to the castle!"

BMO grabbed Peppermint Butler and threw him like a disc, and they went back to running towards the candy castle. "Wait!" Finn realized something. "What about Old Man Licorice?"

"Oh Glob…" Princess Bubblegum choked. "Who knows how many people he infected?"

"Well, let's see here," Jake answered. "One, two, three…4, 5, 6," He was counting at all the people around them, who were coming out of the shadows with green eyes and dry skin.

"We're surrounded!" Finn yelled. He took out his sword and began swinging at them, but they kept coming towards them. Flame Princess tried throwing flames at them, but they continued approaching. Because they were undead, it seems burning them didn't affect them much.

"BMO, rocket mode!" PB yelled. Beemo's arms extended and grabbed the party of five, and shot up to the sky. He made his way to the castle entrance, which was blocked by a few zombies. Princess Bubblegum was the first one in, followed by Finn, Flame Princess, Marceline, and Jake. Beemo kept shooting missiles and mustard at the zombies to slow them down, then made his way inside.

Princess Bubblegum went into a hallway, and began entering a code to the monitor on the wall. Then she noticed everyone else who came in. "Guys, do you mind?" she asked.

"Does it matter?!" Finn told her. PB just decided to enter the numbers and she opened the door. Inside was a glass room, with complete glass walls and lots of scientific instruments, but it was a small room, so not all of them had entered. PB was the only one in.

"Sorry, but this indestructible room has a capacity limit," she said. "The glass can protect me from even the most destructive of forces, so no zombie will get inside and affect me. Still, you must try to get any remaining unaffected citizens and keep yourselves from harm. I'm just going to stay here and try to work on the advanced cure, and like I said, it will take a while. A long while. Good luck!" she said the last sentence with some doubt, and she closed the door on them.

Finally, Finn said, "Alright, you heard her. Everyone try to keep anyone normal away from these zombies."

"Hey Finn!" someone called out from the door. They all turned around and saw LSP, who was not bitten by a zombie yet. "Are y'all having a party? And didn't invite ME?!" asked Lumpy Space Princess. "Or is everyone having a party outside, and you guys are hiding from them, cause to me, when I just came now, it looked like there was some sort of ugly people party, and no one had make-up on and they look like hideous zombies. They could use some make-up, though."

"LSP, they are zombies!" Finn warned her. LSP looked out the window and saw the zombies scraping their hands at the door, trying to claw their way to get in.

"Ugh, again?" LSP scoffed. "There always has to be zombies here, there can't be a normal day where Bubblegum isn't causing these lame problems and-"

Her complaining was interrupted by the zombie arms that punched their way through the door and grabbed her. "AH, LET GO OFF ME LUMP-LOVING CREEPS!" she yelled.

"LSP!" yelled Jake. Before someone could run to save her, Marceline kept them back and said, "No, she's a goner. We can't risk another life."

"But-" Finn wanted to retort. "Now!" Marceline commanded everyone to get to a safer place at the castle. She threw her umbrella randomly at a nearby zombie and fled with the rest of the group. The undead creatures were already making their way inside, crashing through the windows and smashing down the door. Lumpy Space Princess may have already joined them at this point.

They kept running as the zombies were catching up. Some were even making their way from the second floor windows. When they were almost trapped at one point, BMO pulled out a cannon and shot a solid object that broke the zombie barrier.

After a while of trying to outrun them, the five made their way to a door, hoping to not be heard by the zombies waiting outside of the room. "I think we're good right now," Finn said. He flipped on the light switch to see where they were.

They appeared to be in what looked like a kitchen, but wasn't actually a kitchen. It had foods and a refrigerator, along with many bottles containing edible items in different forms.

"How many labs does she need?" Jake asked. "That's already more than the average scientist!" As they wandered around, Finn suggested, "We should pack some food for our survival. We'll probably starve to death if we spend too much time running from zombies. Just be sure not to eat yet or it could slow us down."

The rest of them checked around to see what food they could find. Beemo took a bunch of snacks and kept them in a small container located inside his robot armor. Similarly, Finn grabbed some food and stuffed it in his backpack. Jake used his hand to hold a lot of edible items in it. Flame Princess grabbed a bag of popcorn, and it began heating and turned into freshly made popcorn. Marceline just grabbed an apple and took the red out of it.

Finn stopped when he heard some grumbling noises from the cabinet. He tried listening again to hear what it was, but it was silent now. Pretty weird…, he thought. "Jake, was that your stomach?" he asked.

"No," Jake replied, looking for some things in the fridge. "She's got some weird stuff in here. She kept a tree branch in the jar, and there's some sort of ice melon. And some corn and cabbage..."

"We probably should leave that stuff alone," Finn said. "She could be making an experiment." Jake went to the cabinet to see what was inside, and he saw a zombie. He quickly closed the door.

"Oh Gob," he whispered. "What is it?" asked Marceline. "There is a…zombie in here." Jake shakingly replied.

"Hmm, if a zombie bites me, would it affect me, or not since I'm already undead?" wondered Marceline. "I don't think we have time for-" Finn began when the zombie had already come out of the cabinet, ready took attack. "Run!" BMO yelled.

They ran away as the zombie kept approaching them, so BMO took the fridge with his giant metal hands and crashed it to the floor. He seemed trapped at the moment, but not enough to remain there forever.

"Finn," Jake began to say, breathing hard. They had a heart attack from the surprise they received. "I think it would be best…if I stayed back in case something happens," he ended his sentence.

"What do you mean?" Finn asked. Jake answered, "Well, if we were to all be in the same place, we can be easily ambushed and turn into zombies. Perhaps if I stay in a place where the zombies can't get to me, it would be better for our chance of survival."

Finn understood what he was saying. "Here, I'll give you these so you can have more provisions for your escape," Jake said handing some of his food to Finn. "I'll keep the rest to stay alive in my hidey spot."

Jake looked around and stretched his arm to a vent, took the cover off, and hid down there in his small form, with his food in his hand-bag. He began eating some marshmallows.

Finn sighed, but knew they had to keep moving. "We're going to have to find a way out to a safe place where we can't be directly hit by zombies." He pushed the windows out and let the air in, but it reeked of zombie smell. The sky was beginning to turn a dark orange.

Some candy zombies were behind them, so their only choice was to abandon the castle. Beemo began rocketing himself outside, while Finn and Flame Princess held on, and Marceline floated near them.

Some zombies were below them, so they couldn't get down to the ground. The nearest place was a building to the side, which was also packed with zombies.

"I can't stay above ground too long!" Beemo warned them. "The fuel will be depleted!" Some zombies were starting to climb up the buildings, trying to reach Finn, Marceline, Flame Princess, and Beemo. Beemo took out a ray gun and shot a hole on the closest building, which temporarily got rid of the surrounding zombies. They went inside to hide again, but it would take a while for the zombie crowd to get up here.

But then there came some moaning noises from beyond the hall. They all turned to see a zombie Cinnamon Bun, who was slowly moving at them. None of them were so scared, though, as Cinnamon Bun was moving at a slower rate than the other zombies. He continued his sluggish walking, and accidentally fell when he kept moving, and tried getting up with great difficulty.

"Oh, he's just a zombie dummy-dummy," said Marceline. "We still need to get away from the rest of the zombie army," Finn reminded everyone. They followed him to another hallway, this time with a long row of doors and some chandeliers on the ceiling.

"This place is pretty big," Flame Princess said. "But remember that zombies could appear at any moment," Finn told them. "I think I can hear them banging on the roof," Marceline said. "But wait, aren't we already on the top floor?" BMO supposed. They stood a while and a hole was smashed through the ceiling. Some zombies had a hold of Marceline.

"Marceline!" yelled Finn. "Urgh, get off me, creeps!" she yelled. If only she had the umbrella. They kept falling through the ceiling onto her, as BMO tried turning to a shield to block Finn and Flame Princess from any oncoming zombies.

"We've gotta save her!" Finn said. Marceline then turned towards them with a paler skin than usual and glowing eyes, moaning random syllables in a zombie language.

"We can't save her!" Finn said, and the three remaining ones quickly turned around to run away. "What can we do?" asked Flame Princess worriedly. "I'm sure the whole kingdom is zombified by now, hopefully not Princess Bubblegum, if she's still in her protected room. And Jake…" He remembered how Jake wanted to be left in case they don't survive. It seems like they won't be able to make it, so perhaps Jake could live.

Then some more zombies came up in front of them. Flame Princess tried burning the group of zombies, but they seemed barely affected as they were dead, though their skin seemed a bit charred. They tried grabbing her and almost bit her, but the candy zombie stepped back when his hands caught on fire a little. "AH, HAWT, HAWT!" he screamed.

Flame Princess stepped away from them as well, next to Finn, but the floor beneath them creaked and broke suddenly. Beemo looked down at them. "Are you ok?"

"Yeah," Finn replied, and Beemo began getting attacked by these zombies. Being made of metal, he had no skin to be affected, and he punched all of them back and made a clearing to the floor under them, and jumped inside.

The zombies would reach us soon, Finn thought. Flame Princess looked at the arm that was almost bitten. "I cannot hurt them," she began thinking. "But they cannot hurt me?"

"If there was a pile of zombies leaping at you, I'm sure they could still get you. The only one safe at any time would be BMO, but the zombies could dismantle the parts or something."

Beemo responded, "The zombies do not seem enough quick to take my stuffs away." Finn looked around at the room, which had several passages. They each led to many openings, and the doors looked identical, making it harder for them to choose which one is best.

"Hmm, they could lead us to different endings, but which one should we pick?" asked Finn. "Choose quickly!" Flame Princess told him, as a zombie fell down to the floor on his feet. "IMERKAT!" he groaned. Several more were coming as well.

Finn slung open a door and they went in. The hall led to a dead end, unfortunately, as they found a wall blocking the path. "We're trapped!" Beemo said. Finn felt what the wall was like, which appeared to be some sort of wood. "Balsa?" he wondered.

Flame Princess, on instinct, punched the wall as hard as she could as some zombies began coming in through the door uninvited. It began making a hole as she punched, and they tried getting through. Flame Princess went to the other side first, then Beemo. It looked like they were in some sort of boiler room.

"Little help?" asked Finn. He wasn't able to get through very well, and his backpack seemed to be holding him back a bit. "Finn!" Flame Princess went over to him and tried to grab him to pull him out, but he began to feel burns on his body when she tried.

"Hot! Hot!" he yelled. "Sorry," Flame Princess apologized. He looked back at the part that was stuck on the wall and sighed. "Flame Princess…" he began to speak. "You two need to get out of here. It's not safe in this building full of zombies."

"But…" she responded. "We can't leave you behind." Finn looked behind him and saw the zombies approaching. "I'm going to stay here and hopefully block their way in. You guys need to survive and try to wait for PB to finish her thing she's making. If she can ever get done," he added.

Flame Princess didn't want him to do this. She wished he wasn't forced to, but it was their only choice. She could hear the zombies approach and knew she'd have to act quickly. So she hugged him goodbye and left.

As if it wasn't already painful enough for Finn, some zombies began biting him. He could feel himself turn into one of them and tried fighting it, even though he knew it was no use. He continued staying there and blocking the path for them, but he broke his way out as soon as he completely turned to one.

Beemo was running around the boiler room, trying to find some sort of exit for them to escape from. Flame Princess followed him, sad that her boyfriend was now a hideous zombie at this moment. "Beemo," she started to say. "I don't think there is any way out of this. I just don't."

"But we have to keep ourselves safe," BMO responded back. "Finn gave himself up so we can get out." "But that's just it," Flame Princess said. "There is no way out of this. The only way we can get rid of all the zombies is to blow them up."

She sat there frustrated with herself, knowing she should have saved Finn and now there is no way out of this mess. "Maybe we could blow them up," BMO said. "You're not serious, are you?" was Flame Princess's response.

"No," Beemo said, and kept walking around the room and found a door on the ground. Flame Princess opened the handle, which opened the door and led to an underground shelter, but it was a tiny one. It seemed only one person could enter out of the whole room.

"What did you mean about getting blown up?" asked Flame Princess.

BMO took out the manual to the robotic suit and flipped to some pages. "Here's something: If there is ever a case, whether it be a war, or a giant attack, or something, you can start fresh and destroy all of it with the simple push of a button. Located inside the top body part of the mechanism is a destructive bomb which will blow up the anything surrounded in sight, within up to 50 miles."

After Beemo was done reading, Flame Princess looked at the small instruction book and followed it to get the bomb out. It came out from part under Beemo's head, and looked like a timer with some wires and buttons. It seems as if Bubblegum had prepared herself for a situation like this one. Should I really be doing this, thought Flame Princess to herself. The zombies came out into the room to attack. Looks like she had no other choice.

"Why do these things have to end in explosions?" She pressed the button, and a loud ring let out, and the timer began counting down. It was counting down to less than a minute. She knew she could save herself in the small room on the floor, but she didn't want to leave poor BMO behind. BMO seemed to read her mind and said, "You take care of yourself, I'll be fine."

"But you'll be blown up," Flame Princess said, about to sob. Beemo smiled. "It's for the best."

Those words rang in her mind as if she had automatically remembered something. Then she hugged Beemo and saw the hungry-looking zombies coming at her. She made her way down to the room, while the countdown was still going.

43…42…

It will blow up everything around her. She looked at this room, which was all steel and metal. She hoped it could support a nuclear-like explosion.

The zombies had begun biting Beemo, but to no affect. Beemo just stood there, knowing these zombies will be blown up along with Beemo too.

The timer went to number 28, and Flame Princess had some lava tears in her eyes, as she kept thinking of what may happen. Perhaps Jake stayed alive, and this explosion was only going to kill him. I hope he can find some good shelter, Flame Princess thought.

She was going to blow up the rest of the Candy Kingdom, along with Finn, BMO, and Marceline. If she would live, she knew she wouldn't be able to live with that. Maybe Princess Bubblegum could live and be finished with the cure, but she realized it was too late, and she would have worked for nothing.

Flame Princess was still counting in her head for when the timer reached 0, and it was now on 15. It's going to go off any second now, she thought. The whole land around her was going to be destroyed, maybe even worse than just destroyed. She wished it wouldn't have happened in the first place.

7, 6, 5…

Then she finally remembered the people who helped her, and she counted down the final few numbers.

3, 2, 1, and the whole land exploded. All of the trees and the buildings that remained became hit by the impact. The whole Candy Kingdom was blown up first, then the land surrounding it, all expanding over Ooo as it met its last stand.

And 51 miles away, there was Jordan, who grinned at what had now happened. With the alien powers he received a few days back, he glided towards the destruction, not being bothered by the toxic air. He wanted to make sure no one survived.

The whole thing was over pretty quickly, it had only lasted about half a minute or so. For a while there was silence. Silence and rubble. The whole area had little remains, with no actual life forms to be found.

"Perfect," he said aloud. He left.

But there was one place in the kingdom that had a survivor. Princess Bubblegum could feel the whole thing even through the glass. She stood up, and opened the door, the slightest movement of which shattered the entire glass room.

She looked around. She had realized what happened. It must have been the BMO bomb.

(I am going to stop you for a second to show you that I had just made a palindrome. If you spell the words "BMO bomb" backwards, it says the same as it does forwards. Just wanted to show you that in case you would have missed it, which I'm sure a lot of you would.)

She probably knew this whole time that she wouldn't be able to make the cure in time, and even now, she was yet to be finished. She was close to finishing, but what good was it now? This was her fault. She kept thinking that into her mind. She was about to give up on herself.

She looked at the glass room lab (or at least, what was left) and walked to look at her past experiments. There was the unfinished zombie cure, then several others she knew she would never be able to make now. There was a teleporter, a mind-reading device, a time machine…

The time machine is what she wanted to make most. It could take her to any point in time, but even these blueprints weren't finished. She took a look at it and thought that this would be the only thing that could help her in this moment.

But it would take really long just to make it.

Well, why not now? She knew if she could make this, it could fix the whole situation. It could turn everything around to when there was no zombies rampaging, all she had to do was make the time machine to the day this all started. "Could I make it?" she wondered out loud.

She looked at the tools she had and knew that if she worked long enough on it, it could be made. She could finish the zombie remedy and travel back in time so that none of this would happen. So that Ooo wouldn't become an obliterated land.

She immediately got to work on her time pad, making modifications so that the math could add up and her invention really could take her back in time. Once she was done with her blueprints, which took a course of several hours, she began the construction. She worked nonstop to make the time machine, not even stopping to go to sleep. It took about 2 and a half days, but her machine was done. It should work, she thought.

The time machine was only more of a circular pad, which had some controls on it that could reverse or forward time, depending on how it was used. Bubblegum then turned to work on her cure, which was near completion. This one only took about an hour and she was ready to fix the timeline so none of this would happen.

She started the time machine, but it had to take a while for it to load up. It seems I'm going to have to wait, she said to herself. Then she heard a small sound coming from some rubble. She prepared herself in case it was a zombie who had survived the nuclear impact of the explosion. She approached the bits and pieces from which the noise came from, and a light appeared from it, then a fire.

Flame Princess came up to face Princess Bubblegum. She looked around the ruins of Ooo and felt guilty about herself. Then she turned to Bubblegum wanting to apologize but she cut her off.

"This is no one's fault, Flame Princess," Bubblegum said. "It was only a matter of time before the bomb I had placed in Beemo for an emergency would explode and cause this."

Flame Princess somewhat understood. "What now?" she asked. PB held up her serum and showed her the time pad she had worked on. "I am going to go back in time and stop this from ever happening," said Bubblegum. "I will be brought back to this place 3 days ago and cure the first zombie before he can attack. The time machine is still loading right now, but-"

She was interrupted by a leaping figure who attempted grabbing her bottle of zombie cure. "No one will fix this! NO ONE!" screamed Jordan, attempting to grab the potion bottle from her. Flame Princess ran up to the guy and tried getting him away from her. The time machine made a beep, meaning it was ready, and Princess Bubblegum stepped on it and was transported back in time.

"NO!" yelled Jordan, struggling and leaping to the time machine, which had disappeared. He groaned in agony. He faced Flame Princess, but she had already punched him in the face with her fist as he turned around, before he could do anything. He lay on the ground unconscious.

As Flame Princess noticed his gruesome looking face, it seemed vaguely familiar to her. She didn't have time to think about it as that future began dissolving.

Back in the past, Princess Bubblegum had hidden behind the castle wall, unseen. This was the zombie scene three days earlier. She had noticed herself with Finn, Jake, and BMO in the robot body. She seemed plumper because she actually had stuff to eat that day.

"…in case there is any danger," Bubblegum was saying. "Psst, psst," the future Bubblegum was trying to get her attention. The first Princess Bubblegum noticed and said, "Oh, excuse moi for a moment."

She went to the second PB and asked, "Are you me from the future, or a clone?"

"I'm from a future, but I don't have enough time to explain. Just chillax right here and let me take care of this," the Princess Bubblegum from the future went up with her zombie medicine liquid in a bottle and took the cap off.

"I'm back!" future PB said. "Did you hear that?" Jake asked. She noticed Peppermint Butler eating his danishes and ran up to him. "Oh, greetings, princess. Do you want a danish now?"

She grabbed him and put him out of the way as the zombie arm came out of the ground. The zombified Old Man Licorice came out, while Peppermint Butler screamed in terror. Bubblegum put a few drops on his head, and he slowly turned back to the normal Old Man Licorice, with no zombie parts whatsoever.

"I feel cured!" he said. "Thanks Princess!" "No problem," PB replied, and went back to the hiding spot the other PB was in.

"There was a zombie who attacked everyone? AGAIN?!" she asked surprisingly. "Yep," responded the second PB. "Now, I'm sure this won't happen again, but in case there is another bad situation, I got these blueprints for the time machine."

She pointed at the pad she came from. "Gee, I didn't think I'd finish that thing. Thanks!" said the first Princess Bubblegum, being handed the instructions for the invention. "No problem. Now continue what you were doing, and also, Marceline's in the storage lab."

Jordan, the one from the past, had watched the whole thing, from when the zombie came up to when Bubblegum cured it. He was absolutely angry. This was his final plan, and it was all wasted. He decided to start constructing a new plan, perhaps it will take a while, but he already had the diagram ready to make these monsters. The whole thing will take 15 years, but perhaps it could be worth it. He ran away from Candy Kingdom before he was seen, ready to make these machines.

The present Princess Bubblegum returned to Finn and Jake to try out more of Beemo's robot mecha-suit as the original Princess Bubblegum began turning on the time pad, which had to warm up for it to reboot.

She noticed that Flame Princess was under a nearby tree, looking at something. She approached her with her time pad and asked before she left, "Hello Flame Princess. What are you doing?"

"Well, I'm watching this leaf…" she said as she picked up the leaf from the ground, and it burned to ashes.

"Aw man," said Flame Princess. Bubblegum smiled at her curiosity and left back to her original time in the future.


End file.
